Resident Evil 2: The novelization
by DuelMonsters76
Summary: The title says it all. This is a novelization of Resident Evil 2. Why RE 2? I just love that game and I want to write about it. This will have most things from the game and some stuff I made up. Please R & R.


My novelization of  
Resident Evil 2  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. Resident Evil is owned by Capcom and was created by Shinji Mikami. And I realize that there is/or maybe already a novelization of Resident Evil 2 but I love this game so much I want to be able to make my own spin on the game in literature. And there have been recent novelizations of Resident Evil because of the remake for GameCube so I don't think there is any reason for me NOT to make a novelization. So, after saying that, on with the show.  
  
Resident Evil 2:  
Prolouge:  
  
A bizarre incident accured in the outskirts of an American suburb called Raccoon City. It was later reavealed that the terrible disaster was caused by the T-virus, a muna-gentic toxin created by the international enterprise, Umbrella incorporated, for use in bio-weapon experiments. The Raccoon police special S.T.A.R.S. unit immediatly began investigation of the affair after many reports of dog like creatures attacking tourists in the Arklay Mountains, just outside Raccoon City. Lead by S.T.A.R.S. founder Albert Wesker, along with weapon specialist Barry Burton and marksman Chris Redfeild, the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team discovered a mansion near in the mountains while in search of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team, who dissapeard a few days earlier in the same location. The Alpha team was able to find some of the members of Bravo team in the mansion, while at the same time being hunted by hoardes of the undead. The Alpha team soon discovered that this "accident" was actually a set-up by a current S.T.A.R.S. member, who most likely was in the mansion as they speak. At the time they would have to ignore the traitor issue for the time, and focus on just getting out of the mansion alive. The Alpha team discovered an underground research lab created by the Umbrella corp. The traitor was reavealed to be none other than Albert Wesker, who set this up to retreive bio-weapon embryos and to obtain battle data on the B.O.Ws. The monsters ended up killing Wesker and the rest of the S.T.A.R.S. had to escape the mansion. Brad Vickers, the pilot who abandoned the Alpha team, returned to save the surviving S.T.A.R.S. The mansion was destroyed in a self-destruct program activated by Wesker and in the end only five people survived the incident, Chris Redfeild, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebbecca Chambers, and Brad Vickers.   
The mansion incident was caused by an accident down in the lab when the experimental T-virus had broken loose. Chris Redfeild tried to have the F.B.I. investigate Umbrella corp, but never recieved an answear. Within weeks people all over the city started to receive a strange rash and became pale. Chris, with the help of Jill and Barry, learned the location of the Umbrella HQ in Europe. Chris has left Raccoon City, knowing that there was nothing left to do there to save the people of Raccoon. Dispite this, life continued relativily normal for the city. But the Umbrella corparations experiments, were far from finished....  
  
Cast:  
  
Leon S. Kennedy:  
Leon walked out of the police station, holding a folder which gave him directions to his new position in Raccoon City. Leon had to admit that he hadn't heard of this place before, but he was going to be promoted to the S.T.A.R.S. unit. Leon headed for his truck and opened the door. He is currently a cadet and didn't suspect something like this for a long time. Leon turned on the ignition and headed for home. He will be required to go to Raccon City in six days. He would have to get his affairs in order during that time and get packed. At a red light he looked into the rear veiw mirrior, pushed a strain of his brown-blonde hair out of his eye and looked at the papers again. He thought about the idea of being promoted to S.T.A.R.S. This suddenly filled his head with what he has dreamed his whole life. Since he was a boy he has wanted to be a police officer. When he became a cadet about a year ago he was exicted enough. Now he has been promoted to S.T.A.R.S. He went up his drive way and got out of the car. This was his chance to show how qualified he was. He has been told sometimes from his superiors that he was a bit brash. This may be true, because his sense of humor sometimes makes him forget the situation, he thought as he walked through the door and sat on the sofa. In six days he will have to become the officer he has always pictured himself to be. He will need to act on experience and not act so brash. He picked up the phone to his side, dialed a phone number he had read of the papers in the folders, waited for an answear, got one, and said  
"Hello sir. I'm Leon Kennedy,one of your new recruits."  
  
Claire Redfeild  
  
No answear. For the 15th time there was no answear. Claire dialed her brothers cell number again. She had received a message from R.P.D. saying Chris had been injured in an incident a few weeks ago. The R.P.D. said they had lost contact with him about 4 days ago. Claire has been calling Chris' cell for the last 3 days. She couldn't figure out why Chris would leave Raccoon all of a sudden without telling her. She finally gave up on calling him and layed down on her bed in her dormitory. The collage semester hasn't been to good in the last few days. She couldn't stop thinking about her brother. If he was hurt, she was worrying if it was serious. But after all those calls, he must not have brought his cell. Then she thought something horrible. What if Chris' injury was serious, and he had died today, or yesterday, and the R.P.D. still hadn't told her. She dashed it out of her head. Chris couldn't be dead. Chris wouldn't let death just come up to him and take him so easily. Chris didn't seem like the one to give up on life. She should know. Chris and Claire have been extremly close since she was born. She's always looked up to her big brother. Whenever he needed her, he was there. But don't let that fool you. Claire can take care of herself just fine. She has been called a tomboy a few times by her friends a few times, but she took it as a compliment. She has never liked those pretty pretty dressy girls who were afraid of a small cockroache in they're room. And its not like she is too boyish. She had been on her fair share of dates over her time in collage. Of course Chris was always there to make sure she wasn't dating a psycho who wanted to just rape her and cut her throat. Claire never found this annoying, but funny. She laughed to herself. It was pointless to keep worrying about this. She was sure Chris was alright. This has happened before. She had been worried sick about him whenever he had been on a dangerous mission and a few days later he visted her, strong as an ox. But she was still wondering why he hand't called her or had his cell with him. She looked at her phone again.  
"What the hell..." Claire said to herself as she dialed Chris' number for the last time tonight. She heard someone pick it up. She was overwhelmed with exitement.  
"Chris!? Chris is that you!?" Claire yelled, waking up her roommate.  
"Who? Phone....toooo....loooud." Came a voice from the phone that sounded like a man who lost all intelligence and at the same time, nearly sounded dead.   
"Who is this? Do you know where Chris might be?" Claire replied confused.  
"Chris? Who Chris? Is Chris tasty? I hungry.... must find tasty food.... bye bye bye bye...." And the voice hung up.   
Claire was speechless. She dropped the phone. Who was that guy? Why was he sounding so strange? That was the last straw... she was going to find Chris... she was going to Raccoon City.  
  
  
The first act has been set, they're adventure is about to begin. They have no idea of the world of fear and despair they are about to enter. They're nightmare, is about to begin.  
  
Notes  
-------------------------------------  
So what do you think? I tried to keep it as true to the characters' bios as possible. If I screwed up, please bare with me. Chapter 1 will be posted soon. But please R & R. C ya at the next chapter. 


End file.
